Paul's first
by chihualuver66
Summary: Paul got a new place and needed someone to move in. To his surprise, Leah was the one which started a love connection. but after a while,Embry got into the mixed. Does Leah really love Paul? or someone else? Leave me a review if you like.
1. Chapter 1

Paul's POV

Chapter 1: Party

I walked into Jacob's house, more like barged in. I finally got a new house but I had an extra room. I was going to ask if anyone wanted to move in with today and I knew everyone would be at Jacob's house today. It was game night.

I walked beside the TV and saw Seth, Embry and Jacob playing Mario cart while sitting on the biggest couch in the room. I thought it was a stupid game. Embry said it was because I would always lose. On the lovesit acoss, Quil and Jared yelling at each other and the TV.

"Jacob's gonna but a landslide, you'll see!" Quil yelled

"Yeah right," Jared said. "Have u seen Seth lately? By the end of this, im gonna 10 dollars richer" he chirred waving his hands.

Down in the kitchen, I saw Sam and Emily holding each other in there harms. Sam lightly kissed Emily on her scar beside her eye. Emily giggled and kissed him tenderly on the lips. By that time I looked away, this was to awkward for me, imprint or not.

Not to far away, I saw Leah leaning on the wall. She looked like she got hit by a bus or something, she looked like she was about to cry. Than I figured out that shed seen than kissing earlier. I could fell her pain for some reason, just by looking at her face. It wasn't entirely her fault tho, Sam did break her heart after he imprinted on Emily. The only bad thing was when we'd turn into wolfs, we'd be expirencing her pain with her, feeling heartbroking over Sam.

I didn't realize I staring at her until she turn aroud looking at me with a disgusted face. I than turned my head around swifty. I walked up to the TV and shut it off knowing I would get yelled at. The guys sitting in the living room bursted out screaming at me.

"Hey man, what the hell?" Seth said throwing his remote at me

"Yeah dude, I was totally gonna get 10 bucks" said Quil standing up and giving Jacon a high five and than chckuled.

"Well it's kind of importing" I said looking at Quil

"What is it man?" asked Jacob

"Well you guys all know I got a new place" I saw some people nodding there heads. " Well I have an extra room and I was wondering if anyone wanted to move in with me."

"Really, you bug us for that?" said Seth

I rolled my eyes.

"Well I can't Paul," said Jacob " I need to stay with the old man."

" It's ok dude" I replyed. " What about you Embry?"

" Well I really like my place, it's cozy" he said, feeling guilty.

"I would love to but my mom would say no and I can't trust you with the TV" Seth said as he grimaced

"Sam?"

"No can't, sorry," he replying pretty loud.

"I'll do it!" someone yelled in a high- pitched voice. Everyone including me turnedfrom where the sound was. To my surprise and everybody elses, it was Leah.

"I mean move in with you, If that's ok," she said with hopefull eyes.

I agreeded but hesitaded.

"Y-yeah sure, I don't mind." I then heard a whisle. It was Quil.

"Shut up Quil."

"Sorry"

I decided to turn the TV back on and they continued fight on who was gonna win. By the end of the night, Jared was 10 dollars richer, Sam and Emily we're engaged and I had a new roommate. Leah…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Roommates

I gave Leah the address of the house and the direction and tolded her I would meet her there at 12:30 last night. I was already at the house. I was just upstairs drapping the coverers over Leah's soon-to-be bed. We agreed I would have the bigger room since I payed for the house. I checked the clock. 12:24. right than, I heard a knock on the door. I walked at a normal passed to the door, opened it has it made a sqeaky sound and Leah was there holding one bag.

"One bag?" I said rasing an eyebrow.

"I have more in the car" she said pointing at the car.

"Oh well let me help you" said being the gentleman that I am HA I almost laught out loud at that tought.

" Well thanx Paul" she said surprised.

"No problem," I said with a smile on my face.

I brought her bag room tossing it on her bed. She came in a couple minutes later.

" Well this is your room, not that big but so is my room and we have 3 shelfs in the cupbered in the bathroom im only using one so you can have the rest.

" Well thanx, for letting me stay here and all" she said with a smile. To be honest, I never saw Leah smile, maybe just once or twice. That thought also made me smile.

" Like I said before, no problem. Oh by the way, I'm to go check the pack for a while but I'll be back soon."

"Umm…ok just call me if you need my help," she said felling left out

"Ok…bye"

"Bye" I closed the door and than heared her sobbing.

I cam back at around 7, 8-ish. I parked my car on the street since Leah's car was in the driveway. I walked in and the first thing I noticed as the smell, the smell of alcohol. I rushed to the kitchen that maybe Leah had been drinking again.

Bout 4 mounths ago, Leah decided to turn to drinking which lead into coma. I wasn't gonna let that happened again. For some reason I felt the need to protect her from all danger. I was probably just tired but I couldn't find her and decided I would check the living room next. Leah trying to stand up but fell right back down, she giggled while doing so.

" Leah your drunk?"

"Yup ….an.d I'm….. happy" she continue to giggle and hucuped which made her laugh more.

"Come on I'm gonna take you upstairs"

"NO! I….am…..perfecaly fine…"she moved her head around. "I see sheeps…..around me, they wanna take…. my soul."

" Ok Leah, sheepes who wanna take your soul your sure your not drunk now?" I said but than she puked.

I grabed her and started to bring her to the bathroom, she trouw up some more while I has holding her hair. She finally spoke.

" Thank you Paul," and put her head on the toilet seet.

I never noticed how silky her hair was. I always thought it would be rough and oily and it was very smooth threw my hand.

"You're welcome Leah but I'm taking of the the licker out this house" she sighed but nodded.

She was getting tired so I whipped the puke on her face than layed her on the bed. Once she hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confused

I keeped my word, after last night, I got all the licker out and locked all the cleaning products, just to be safe. I mad myself breakfeast and also made a plate for Leah. She came down the stairs but her eyes looked black.

"Hi Leah," I said nicely

"Good morning Paul, Thanx for breakfeast and yesterday" she looked embarresed.

"It's ok Leah but no more alcohol al least for now," I said worrirred

"yeah, your right," pouring a cup of coffee than slowly sipping it

"so, what are your plans for today?"

"Umm… I'll probably stay home and watch TV or something, you?"

"well I'm gonna go to the grocery store to get milk and eggs, do you want anything?"

"no I'm good thanx tho,"

"Your sure not even a chocolate bar?"

"No its okay,"

"Fine, your lost," I said with a smirk on my face, she giggled.

I passed by the grocery store and got the eggs and milk but than a saw a chocolate bar and it screamed Leah I than added it to my purchases. I was driving than I noticed he time. 1:37. I was gone for 2 hours already? Wow, this day whent by fast. I packed on the street again like yesterday. Iwalked in set the groceries on the counter and saw it, a cork of a bottle of wine

"oh CRAP!" I yelled, running to the living room but wasn't there. I than rushed to her room upstairs. I bulted into to door chugging it down.

"Leah?" she looked at me surprised like I wasn't suppose to be hear.

"OH SHIT!"

"Oh shit yeah your right" I said, felling angry felling pain, like she betrayed me. It was weird I mean it's not like we're dating or anything. "But that thing down" I felled like I was going to explode.

"NO!"

"what did you just say?"

"NOO!" I rushed to her trying to take the bottle from her.

"NO PAUL PLEASE!" she cryed

"Give me the damn bottle Leah!" she was holding it to get chest while trying to take it from behind.

"Paul, I need it," she looked at me with fearfull eyes.

"Can't you see what this it doing to you!" I trying as hard as I could to get the bottle. "Seth is worried, Sue if worried, Harry is.."

"Harry is dead he all know that." She continued sobbing harder

"So, he still is, we're all worried even Sa.." she looked at me instantly yet still trying to keep the bottle but I finally got it.

"that's why your doing this, to get Sam's attention?" I said so angry I could turned into a wolf at any moment.

She didn't say anything. I throu the bottle as hard as I could, it hit the hall then shattered. She sat on the edge off the bed burying her eyes full of thears into her hands. I noticed what I did and sat beside her, giving her a bear hug. I felt the urge to protect her, to make her happy. In a way, she was beautiful. She hugged me back, crying into my chest. I lightly set my lips to her forhead and gave her a little kiss. She looked up at me almost instantly. You may think that I would smell the alcohol but inshead she smelled like sunflowers and the rain forest. This made no sense at all. We looked into each others eyes for a while. Hers sparked a light sade brown that were so deep, I could stare at them all day. I hadn't noticed how close are faces we're we we're practictilly breathing on each other. I decided to lean in. WHAT WAS I DOING! She sighed

"You would never live it down. We shoudn't,"

I slowly placed my palm on her cheekbone

"I don't care," what? If you asked my to kiss Leah a week ago, you coundn't even pay me to do it and now, im doing it for free? " and we could if we wanted to."

She brought her hand up and touched my face. I had goose bumps. I leaned in more. WHAT THE HELL MAN! Are lips where only centimeters apart. I took in a big gulp of air, closed my eyes and went for it.

Her lips we're soft and smooth while moving with ease with mine. Kissing Leah made me fell different about her. I personally wanted to break Sam's head made me fell overpowering, like I was worth something in this world and that would need to be in my life. The kiss got more intense over the course of the time. She moved she fingers trouw my hair while slip my hands down her back. I never wanted it to end. We where breathing heavely so took my lips off hers just to let her breath. We both took in deep breath and leaned back in. there was so much passion and feeling with this kiss so took it to the next level. I was able to slowly push her down on her back and lead on top of her. I sliped in my tongue and she did the same. I than thought about moving to her other side kissing her tenderly and started taking off her…WHOA STOP IT PAUL. I felt like she was gonna pass out so I decided to move my lips to her neck. She took in deep breaths while I was kissing her neck. If she asked like this when we we're kissing imagine what would happen if we….OK PAUL STOP IT. I moved my lips to her ear and whispered

" don't ever drink again" and lightly caressed her earlobe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confessions

All I remembered from last night me practically wanting to have sex with Leah. I was making breakfast for the both of us.

"Morning Paul," she said yawning she walked by me and drank her cup of coffee.

I didn't want to sound arrogant but I didn't care at the time

"Let's just get the elephant out of the room, last night was amazing" I chuckled

She blushed and had a huge smile on her face. She turned to face me.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who think that" she grabbed my hand. "But last night was a mistake" she looked at my in the eyes.

"Yes such a mistake," I was smiling too. "…And I guest it would be stupid if it happened again," I looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I guess so," she stared in to my eyes.

Well apparently we totally stupid because I grabbed her with both my hands around her waist and leaned in. this time is stated more intense. I started with my tongue but I wanted more. Without breaking our lips apart, I was able to shove everything off the counter (a.k.a. our breakfast) and set her on it. I grabbed the back off her head felling her smooth silky hair while laid her arms round neck he were so close yet I wanted to be closer. I pressed are chest tighter which made it harder to breath. She slid her hand from my neck, down my torso, and held the ends of my shirt. She tried to take my shirt off but couldn't continue because the way we where pressed together. I took my lips off for a second or two, long enough to take it off my torso and then continued on. Her lips we're more eager this time, like she would die if she didn't kiss me. I took almost everything in me to push her back. I stared at her eye in guiltiness.

"We can't continue longer, at least not now," it killed me to say that

"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry that I…"

"You didn't do anything Leah, it's all on me. It's my fault."

She lightly brushed her fingertips on my cheeks.

"I'm not going to let you take the blame for everything. Even if you did lead me on, I followed," she said so quietly, lower than a whisper.

"Ok Leah, you're wrong too," I said, with a big smile on my face.

She smiled too and gave a little giggle than moved her hands down from my face to my shoulders.

"Well can you at least get me down?"

"Sure Leah," I grabbed her waist and lightly brought her down from the counter. She saw the mess that used to be our breakfast.

"I'll….clean it up," she said with hesitation.

"No it's ok, I'll do it."

"Don't be arrogant Paul, I've got it."

"Who are you calling arrogant?" I said and a smile popped on my face.

She bent over to clean it up while I went to go put on my shirt. After finding it, there was the biggest stain ever and decided to clean it in the bathroom. I thought while I was washing.

What's going between me and Leah? Is it just some hot love affair or is it something like love? Probably not since it is too soon but other questions like: Is it another wolf thing or a hormone thing? Wolf or not, I know I can ask Jacob's father since he was the only dad figure I had after my dad died. Plus he knows about the legends so if it was about werewolves. I couldn't get the stain out so I went to my room to pick a new shirt and as on my way out the door until I saw Leah.

"I'm going over to Billy's and I would like you to come."

"Why do you want me to come?"

"Well I want to ask questions and you might be able to help"

"Yeah sure let's go"

I opened the door and she came out right behind me, we didn't say anything to each other.

The way there was very quiet; the only sound was the motor off the car and my breathing. To my surprise, she lightly laid her hand on top off mine. I Looked strait down at my hand than up at her eyes. She smiled while moving her hair with the other hand. Arrived at Billy's, I grasped for her hand almost jabbing her fingers. She didn't mind. We walked up at the front door. We seemed like a couple. I ran the door bell and she jerked her hand away from mine in seconds. Billy opened the door instantly.

"Hey kids what a nice surprise," he really did look surprised

"Well Jacob's not here, he's with…."

"We're not here to see Jacob," I snapped

"Well come on in," He rolled himself from the front door to the living room.

Leah and I sat on the couch with Billy was across from us. He started,

"Well, why did you come here if not for Jacob?"

"Well I as hoping you could tell us about the female wolfs and….there lovers," I chocked on the last words.

"Oh, I see but you'll both have to answer some questions,"

We both nodded.

"Paul, when did you start getting these feelings for Leah?"

"I think a couple days ago, after I saw Leah drunk."

"And you Leah/"

"The first time we kissed," She looked at me than I grabbed her hand.

"Okay, and Paul, what your favorite smell?"

"Umm…Rainforest," _that was a weird question_ I thought to myself.

"I know what it is," He said with no expressions. Paul, you imprinted on Leah."

No, it couldn't be that was impossible, I looked at Leah, equally confused.

"Let me explain, Well females, go throw there heat, like any other one..."

"So I'm in my heat?"

"Yes my let me finish, it represents the time that you look for a mate, which can only be a wolf. So while you're heat, you're sent while appeal to the other wolfs which attracted Paul. After you moved in with Paul, he began to get feelings that would later turn into an imprint. The imprint is only complete after the first kiss. But after the kiss, your feelings are developing to. So now you like half imprinted on Paul. The only way the imprint is complete is after…." He stopped there.

"After what?" I asked eagerly.

"After you have…" I than understood.

"Sex?" Leah asked in shock.

"Yes, but that's not all, you know I told you that you attract the other wolfs, well exacted for the ones that imprinted already and your brother, which leaves Embry, you will also be attracted to him and so will him."

She looked at Billy with horror. She wants to be attracted to anyone else, like she only wanted me.

"Is that all?" she didn't even looking up at Billy

"Yes Leah, but you would know that your heat will end in 3 weeks and will happen every year unless you imprint.

"Well thank you Billy for your help," said while heading for the door with Leah in my arms.

"Anytime Paul, my door is always open"

I left and jumped into my truck and so did Leah.

"So…your I imprint, and it's true, you are very sexy now a days," I said with a smirk.

"Oh stop it Paul," She said while playfully punching me.

I leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips than pulled away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its been a while guys. I've been really busy after the summer, but I will try to write and get these chapters out! So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Give me suggestions about what I should do and give me feed back :D**

Leah's POV

Chapter 5: What could I do?

I am very shocked from what Billy told Paul and I. I mean half imprinted? How is that even possible? And I hate imprinting, it's the reason why Sam and I broke up. The reason he and Emily got together. The reason I was left with a broking heart. As we drive back home, I see the the beautiful beach from the window. The scent is so smooth and sweet with the sounds of the waves crashing.

"Hey Paul, we should go to the beach. It seams so peaceful" I said

"I don't think I can Leah, I have work"

"Can you just skip work for one day? It's beautiful outside" in an almost begging tone

"Well first of all, I can't skip work, that is where we get the money to pay the house. And second, this day is not close to beautiful, not when you are siting there beside me." He said with a soft voice

I couldn't help but blush. How come I didn't see this side of Paul before. I must have been so in love with Sam that I couldn't see past him. Makes sense.

"So are you going to the beach, I could drop you off" He ask

"Yeah sure, I'll stay down there for a while"

He droped me off near the beach, he did not kiss me since we didn't "officaily" come out yet. He just gave me a sweet goodbye and drove off.

I decided to walk on the shore off the beach; I took off my shoes so my toes would be to sink a little in the wet sand. It was my favorite part off the beach, the wet sand. I took in a deep breath of fresh air. It smelled like red roses just after they finally grew after a long winter, then a smell I don't recognize. It's very light but somehow strong. It is absolutely divine. I followed the scent, it took me into the woods so I but my shoes back on. I decided not to turn into a wolf since it might just be a normal human. As I got closer to the scent, it grew stronger smelling better then the step before. I then heard a glup like sound, it surprised me. Only a few feet away, I then realize it's Embry. Was he the source of the smell? Then I realized the gulping sound was him taking a sip of his beer in his hand, since when does he drink beer?

"Embry" I asked, hesitant

"Oh Leah, its you" he asked, he looked guilty, but then smiles

"Why are you drinking? You know its not good for you." I said, I felt like a parent, ew…

"Well umm.. that is not important, so umm.. Leah, did you change something?" he asked nervously

"What do you mean by changed" I asked very confused

"Well there is something different about you, I don't know what it is but.." he said looking at me with big eyes

"I didn't change at all, there nothing different at all" I said crossing my arms. Of couse I was lying, I'm not going to tell him I'm in my heat

"Yes, you did, and trust me, you changed for the better, are you using a new purfume? Because you smell fantastic.

"Umm…tnx?"

"Haha, don't worry it's a compliment" he said with a little smirk

"Yeah well umm…I going to go now…yeah" I said, just wanting to leave already

"Yeah me to, but we'll talk later. Again, looking good" he smiled a goofy smile then ran away

I could not help but realize that Embry as been gaining more muscles. He might get bigger than Paul, but he looks good…then I remembered.

_Which leaves Embry, you will also be attracted to him and so will he._

No…not Embry, I just strarted getting used to the whole "Paul" thing, now Embry too? All I now is that it won't be a happy ever after for at least one of us…


End file.
